Toxicus Beneplaciti 【 BILLDIP DIPBILL 】
by P O O Q U I E - FF
Summary: " - ¿Vienes a experimentar el lado más tóxico del placer? Dipper asintió, y breves segundos después sintió como una hilera de filosos dientes se enterraba lentamente en su carne." ADVERTENCIAS: Lenguaje fuerte y violencia explícita. Relaciones sexuales entre hombres.
1. PRÓLOGO

En lo más profundo del oscuro y negro bosque, una criatura se retuerce en miseria. Su cuerpo está sucio, herido y débil, sintiéndose tan humillado como su mente se lo permitía, ni él mismo sabía como es que no se había quebrado y comenzado a llorar hace rato.

Le dolía todo, le dolía el cuerpo y le dolía el orgullo, ¿cómo es que unos simples humanos le habían dejado en completa agonía? ¿Cómo eso era posible? ¿Cómo es que el gran _Bill Cipher_ había sido derrotado nuevamente, y por unos miserables humanos?

— ¡Maldita sea!— Exclamó el demonio, no era suficiente castigo haber sido creado como una mala broma, una abominación, un _súcubo varón_. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo, su puño tembló y se escuchó un crujido, estaba muy débil y se había roto su mano, pero no le importaba, simplemente necesitaba desahogarse.

Aunque, se sentía tan humillado que pensó que lo mejor sería morir allí mismo, aunque una parte de él quisiera aferrarse a la vida.

Su párpado pesaba, comenzando a cerrarse, ya sabía lo que vendría, ya sabía que pronto reaparecerá nuevamente en el infierno, en la cima de aquella montaña de llamaradas y roca líquida, posiblemente empalado. De todos modos se lo merecía, había sido siempre una vergüenza para los _Lilims_.

Simplemente porque su maldita madre quiso hacer un pequeño experimento.

Un resplandor rojo le cegó por breves momentos, cuando recupero su visión nuevamente, pudo ver que se encontraba en un entorno con una irritante iluminación blanca, no había suelo, no había techo ni paredes, solo había un enorme y blanco vacío.

Se sentía familiar.

Se giró a la derecha cuando sintió una presencia proviniente de allí, pudo ve una hermosa figura femenina que le observaba con desaprobación. Aquella figura no era nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima Lilith, el ser más hermoso que podría existir, un ser lleno de maldad y la madre de todos los demonios de clase íncubo y súcubo.

Sí, esa era la madre de Bill.

Esta vez se presentaba con una hermosa figura voluptuosa que no llevaba ninguna prenda encima, su piel pálida junto a sus largos cabellos rojizos combinaban a la perfección con sus enormes y negras alas y sus ojos azulados con una pequeña franja negra.

Lilith chasqueó sus dedos y en un santiamén el cuerpo triangular de Bill adoptó la forma de un apuesto muchacho de tez tostada y cabellos rubios, con un parche negro y triangular que cubría su ojo derecho. El súcubo contempló que se trataba de su forma humana que utilizó por última vez hace más o menos cinco mil años y que ya no se sentía débil en lo absoluto, estaba completamente recuperado.

También estaba completamente desnudo.

— Agradece la insistencia de tu hermano Will, si fuese por mí te hubieses muerto y convertido en el palillo dental de Belcebú, pero por ese idiota te estoy dando una ÚLTIMA oportunidad.

Bill se mordió el interior de la boca, intentando que palabras vulgares e insultos no salieran de estas, él odiaba a Lilith, le tenía un horrible rencor, después de todo, gracias a la curiosidad de ella y sus ganas de experimentar lo habían hecho venir al mundo como un ser completamente asqueroso e incomprendido, pero si quería seguir con vida lo mejor sería meterse la lengua en el culo por una vez.

La progenitora de los súcubos continuó hablando— Más te vale que dejes de hacerme perder el tiempo con un maldito defectuoso como tú, y más te vale no volverme a faltar el respeto como hace cinco mil años, porque si lo haces... tú sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer y no me interesa que seas uno de mis hijos, ¿te quedó claro?

Bill asintió hirviendo de ira, incluso pudo jurar que su ojo se había puesto de un color escarlata. Maldiciendo a su hijo, Lilith dio un último chasquido y el rubio apareció nuevamente en el oscuro bosque de Gravity Falls, sin rastros de que su madre había estado presente.

Al ponerse de pie contempló sus largas piernas y su desnudez, que, a pesar de tener un cuerpo de en sueño, no podía evitar sentirse completamente asqueado por aquella forma tan básica y tan débil que ahora poseía.

Sin embargo rió, soltó una única risa llena de locura.

Él estaba vivo y de regreso, atrapado dentro del horrible cuerpo de un súcubo, pero lo que contaba es que ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad para poder aniquilar a la maldita familia Pines, sin importar si era humillado, exiliado o destruido, todo eso valdría la pena con tal de ver a cada uno de esos repulsivos humanos rogar por que los maten.

Alzó su cabeza y soltó otra carcajada, _él regresó, él regresó._

Y más hambriento que nunca.

Los Pines la iban a pagar, y la iban a pagar MUY caro.


	2. CAPÍTULO I: COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO VERANO

**》CAPÍTULO I: COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO VERANO《**

* * *

El autobús se detuvo en una concurrida parada, como se trataba del comienzo del verano las personas estaban comenzando a viajar de un lado a otro como un grupo de pájaros en constante migración.

Dipper y Mabel bajaron de aquel camión posando sus miradas por encima de los presentes en la parada, muchos volviendo a entrar en aquel autobús. Ellos se encontraban esperando a sus tíos, sin embargo no podían verles por ninguna parte. Dipper resignado pudo pensar que era que se les había olvidado por completo, pero aquello no borró la enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

— ¡Hey Dipper! ¡Dipper!— Mabel tomó los hombros de Dipper y le sacudió con fuerza en un intento de calmar un poco su emoción desbordada, sus labios estaban curvados en tan enorme sonrisa que parecía que sus mejillas se iban a partir a la mitad— ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Estamos de vuelta!

— ¡De regreso a Gravity Falls!— El menor de los gemelos llenó sus pulmones con oxígeno, sintiendo ese característico aroma a bosque y pasto húmedo entrar en sus fosas nasales—Ya hasta puedo oler lo sobrenatural.

Mabel soltó los hombros de Dipper y le dio un suave empujón— Ya te puedo ver cazando monstruos como hace tres años.

— ¡Si! ¡¿No es genial?! ¡Echaba tanto de menos las bizarras cosas de este pueblo!

— ¡Extrañaba cada cosa que hay en el pueblo! ¡A Wendy, a Soos...!

— ¡... A la Cabaña del Misterio, a nuestros tíos!

Los dos gemelos se sujetaron de las manos mientras daban un pequeño chillido de emoción al recordar lo bueno que había sido su primer verano en Gravity Falls, y algo les decía que este verano iba a ser mucho mejor.

Después de esperar más o menos otros diez minutos, los gemelos se dieron cuenta de que habían sido completamente olvidados. Mabel soltó un suspiro y se aferró a sus dos enormes maletas llenas de ropa.

Dipper también tomó sus maletas, sin embargo no lucían tan pesadas como las de Mabel, ella ya parecía estar sufriendo bastante son sólo haberlas levantado, lo cual le causó gracia a Dipper— ¿Por casualidad no trajiste la ropa de mamá?

— Ja, ja. Ríete lo que quieras— Mabel comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cabaña, adelantándose a Dipper—, créeme que en cinco minutos ya te veré ofreciéndote a cargar mis cosas.

El chico de cabellos castaños rió— Pff, si claro, como si eso fuera a pasar...

* * *

— No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de cargarte hasta la cabaña...

Y efectivamente eso había ocurrido, a la mitad del transcurso Mabel había logrado convencer a Dipper a que no sólo cargas sus maletas, sino también a ella. El adolescente estaba agonizando internamente, y que hubiese tenido que caminar con aquel peso bajo el picante sol de las tres de la tarde a inicios de verano no le ayudó en lo más mínimo.

Dipper dejó caer a su hermana y a las maletas al suelo y estiró sus brazos, estaban entumecidos debido a todo el peso que tuvieron que soportar durante más o menos una hora.

La gemela mayor se ensució se tierra al caer en el suelo, aniquilando a Dipper con la mirada ¿Cómo su hermano era capaz de botarla como a un saco de basura?— ¡Pudiste haber sido más cuidadoso! ¡¿Sabes?!

El de cabellos castaños simplemente se encogió de hombros— Ya te cargué hasta acá, ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué te de la comida en la boca?

— No me opongo si además de eso también decides cepillar mis dientes.

Dipper sonrió— En definitiva, Mabel, tú no sirves para nada.

Mabel con una mirada pícara se aferró a la pierna de Dipper, antes de que este pudiera decir algo de nuevo fue arrojado al suelo junto a su hermana, llenando también su ropa de tierra y suciedad.

Ambos rieron alegremente al comenzar a lanzar pequeñas montañas de tierra uno sobre el otro. Estaban tan distraídos que no notaron la presencia de un individuo en frente de ellos.

Finalmente aquel sujeto habló, así obteniendo la atención de los gemelos— ¿Van a continuar regando la tierra? Deberán pagar entonces si por su culpa los turistas cogen alergias.

Dipper observó a aquel sujeto, sintiendo que su heterosexualidad se perdió por breves momentos, sus ojos exploraron el cuerpo del desconocido como si fuese un escaner, miró su piel ligeramente tostada, sus cabellos rubios... Su anatomía, parecía que había sido diseñado genéticamente para lucir elegante, pues su cintura delgada contrastaba a la perfección con la anchura de sus hombros.

Aunque había algo extrañamente familiar en aquel sujeto...

— Dipper, ¡se te va a caer la baba!— Mabel notó cómo su hermano observaba de manera poco disimulada al desconocido y no dejó pasar aquella oportunidad. Dipper en cambio sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían y quiso morirse de vergüenza— ¡Parece que eres lo suficientemente bonito como para dejar sin habla a Dip-Dop!

El de cabellos castaños rezó por que la tierra se abriera y fuese enviado a los abismos en ese momento, sólo pudo clavar la mirada en el suelo y esperar a que aquel chico se fuera.

Aquel rubio simplemente le guiñó un ojo coqueto— No es la primera vez que a alguien le ocurre eso cuando me ve.

No, no parecía tener intenciones de irse.

— Vaya, vaya, qué humilde resultaste ser...— Mabel se irguió sobre sus pies, quedando así delante del rubio desconocido, sus diferencias de altura no eran tan notables, por lo que posiblemente Dipper sea del alto de aquel muchacho— ¡Soy Mabel! ¿Tú eres...?

El desconocido sonrió ampliamente, como si degustara el momento en el que debía contestar— Bill, un gusto.

Los gemelos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar aquel nombre, ¿Bill? ¿El mismo demonio triangular al que derrotaron hace tres años? ¡Pero si se supone que estaba muerto! Aunque la verdad, se veía el doble de sospechoso cuando notaron que este chico sólo tenía un ojo...

— ¿Pasa algo? Parece que acaban de ver al mismísimo diablo...— Bill fingió no entender que ocurría y mostró su mejor cara de preocupación.

Mabel negó con la cabeza. Era evidentemente imposible que aquel chico fuese el mismo Bill Cipher, solo porque tuviese el mismo nombre no significaba que lo sea ¿Verdad? Se dio una bofetada mental por ser tan tonta— N-no ocurre nada, sólo que... Malos recuerdos.

Dipper asintió a lo que dijo su hermana, poniéndose de pie también. No quería quedar como el niño en la tierra que no sabía interactuar con las demás personas, cosa que era, pero si lo podía disimular, mucho mejor— Sí, son sólo malos recuerdos... S-soy Dipper, por cierto.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja colocándose al lado de la puerta de entrada de la cabaña y apuntándola con ambas manos— Bueno, en ese caso... Dipper, Mabel, bienvenidos a la Cabaña del Misterio, aquí pueden olvidarse de todos sus malos recuerdos.

* * *

—... Y por eso fue que no pude ir a recogerlos a la parada— Terminó de contar Stan. Después de recibir a sus sobrinos junto a Soos y Wendy los cinco tomaron asiento en la mesa de la cocina y su tío procedió a contar la historia de que Ford se había lastimado en el bosque y tuvo que quedarse en la cabaña para poder sanarlo de una manera apropiada ya que tenía un aspecto bastante grave.

Mabel negó con la cabeza— Parece que al tío Ford le da igual si se lastima o no...

Stan bufó cruzándose de brazos— Es un sinvergüenzas, hay cosas de él que nunca cambian. Como cuando por ejemplo estábamos en el medio del océano...

Dipper se encontraba totalmente ausente a la conversación, las voces parecían ecos lejanos, mirando de reojo al rubio, él simplemente estaba limpiando el mostrador con un pequeño y viejo trapo de color verde, pero aún así sus movimientos se veían perfectos, como si estuviesen perfectamente calculados.

¿Cómo podía haber tanta perfección compactada en un ser?

Bill alzó la mirada debido a que sentía esa clásica incomodidad de que alguien le estaba observando fijamente. Su afilada mirada chocó contra la de Dipper y sus ojos se conectaron por breves segundos. Bill no pudo evitar imaginar como lucirá Dipper cuando le estuviese sacando las tripas a su hermana en frente de él, así que sonrió sin darse cuenta.

El quinceañero apartó la mirada con el rostro rojo como un tomate, no sabía lo que le ocurría, Bill simplemente le sonrió y él sentía que estaba por tener un paro cardíaco. Sentía que debía disculparse por haber sido un completo estúpido desde el momento que le conoció, pero no se veía hablando con el rubio sin titubear.

— ¿Y Bill trabaja aquí desde hace mucho?— Preguntó la gemela mayor lanzándole una mirada de reojo al adolescente de tez morena.

Wendy fue quien contestó— Desde hace unas tres semanas, más o menos...

— Es muy buen trabajador— Agregó Soos—, de hecho hay personas que vienen diariamente únicamente para verlo a él.

"No me extraña" pensó Mabel sin poder evitar mirar a su hermano mientras aguantaba las ganas de sonreír. Obviamente ese chico irradiaba un atractivo magnético muy poco común, hasta podría decirse que exótico, sin embargo ya en su vida se habían topado con varias personas de ese tipo y Dipper parecía no prestar atención, salvo a Wendy, quien fue la única excepción.

Y Mabel tampoco estaba inmune al hechizo del rubio, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo o si le estaba mirando, y en eso podía cruzar miradas con Dipper.

La gemela mayor se burló, sacándole la lengua Dipper.

— Bueno— Mabel con una sonrisa apartó la silla en donde estaba sentada y se puso de pie—, extraño el ático, ya quiero ir a nuestra habitación de nuevo, ¿O no, Dip?

— ¡Claro! Además hay que desempacar y eso...— Dipper imitó la acción de su hermana al ponerse de pie y la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo al pasarlo por encima de sus hombros.

La pelirroja aprovechó la oportunidad y le dio un ligero empujón a los gemelos— Les avisamos cuando Ford despierte, así entre todos les daremos una sorpresa.

— ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?

— Mabel, si te lo dijera ya no sería una sorpresa.

La quinceañera de cabellos castaños asintió con lentitud, entrecerrando su mirada para dedicársela a Wendy, dando por entender de que descubriría lo que ocultaba ya sea tarde o temprano. Igualmente decidió que para eso tenía a su hermano gemelo quien sin dudas le ayudaría a resolver aquel misterio.

Aunque, de todos modos, ¿qué le costaba a esa chica esperar unas cuantas horas?

Para ella unas cuantas horas se tratan de una eternidad cuando hay sorpresas de por medio.

Hay cosas que no cambian.

Los gemelos subieron al ático, encontrando para su sorpresa que estaba bastante limpio y organizado, los colchones no estaban llenos de polvo como esperaron y los techos no tenían rastros de telarañas. Todo lucía como si lo hubiesen arreglado breves momentos antes de que ellos llegaran.

Mabel lanzó sus maletas a la cama y posteriormente se lanzó a ella misma, rebotando un par de veces antes de quedar totalmente bocarriba en lo que era el colchón sin funda. Su mente comenzó a viajar al pasado, recordando aquellos momentos en los que pasaron por primera vez un verano en Gravity Falls, en la Cabaña del Misterio. Aquellos recuerdos de todo lo que habían hecho y cuanto se habían divertido causó un suspiro de nostalgia en la adolescente, llamando la atención de su hermano.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Dipper ya había abierto su maleta y comenzando a colocar sus cosas encima del colchón.

Mabel simplemente sonrió tristemente— A Pato le hubiese encantado regresar...

— Hey, Mabel...— El gemelo menor no tardó en sentarse al costado de su hermana, pensando las palabras correctas, este tema ya lo habían tenido muchas veces y no le gustaba ver a su hermana sufrir por este mismo. Palmeó su cabeza un par de veces con aires reconfortantes— No fue tu culpa y lo sabes bien...

— Lo sé... Sólo que pienso que las cosas pudieron ser diferentes si simplemente no hubiera asistido a aquella fiesta, si tan solo hubiese escuchado a mamá y a papá y me hubiera quedado en casa, Pato no se hubiera escapado n-ni me hubiera seguido y... y...

Se quebró.

Mabel, la chica que parecía siempre irradiar felicidad estaba encerrada en una burbuja de tristeza que le impedía superar la muerte de su compañero y mejor amigo: Pato.

Dipper se recostó a su lado y le rodeó en un cálido abrazo, él también extrañaba al cerdito, pero más le dolía ver a Mabel en aquel estado.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente Mabel se quedó dormida después de un doloroso sollozo.

Dipper se separó de su hermana y prosiguió con desempacar. No pensaría en cosas tristes, pasado es pasado, ahora simplemente le interesaba pasar otro increíble verano junto a Mabel y a sus amigos.

Dejó todo ordenado y limpio, sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Ahora simplemente le quedaba esperar a aquella sorpresa en la que sus amigos parecían estar trabajando.

Quizás el descubrir aquella sorpresa y contársela a Mabel le subiría un poco el ánimo a la chica, él era un experto resolviendo misterios así que ¿Por qué no?

De puntillas y como un ninja salió de su habitación, evitando los tablones de madera que solían crujir bajo sus pies. Miró por el pasillo antes de bajar. Izquierda. Derecha. No habían rastros de nadie en el lugar, perfecto.

Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando sintió como una mano le sujetó el cuello de su camiseta y le impidió el continuar su paso.

Pensó que se trataba de Mabel, quizás ella se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba su presencia en la habitación y salió en búsqueda de su hermano. Se giró para encarar a su hermana pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando pudo analizar con sus propios ojos que no se trataba de ella.

Se trataba de Bill.

¿De todas las personas posibles, tenía que tocarle él?

¿Y cómo es que había aparecido desde la nada, literalmente?

El rubio carraspeó y pareció escanear a Dipper con su ojo, sin borrar aquella sonrisa un poco burlesca de sus labios— ¿Por qué tanto sigilo en tu propia casa?

El chico de cabellos castaños no encontró palabras para responderle, no quería quedar como inmaduro al hacer cosas tan infantiles como espiar. Si fuese otra persona quizás no le importase, pero, ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que pensara Bill?

Tragó saliva antes de responder— Y-yo... Eh...

Bill rió muy divertido— ¿Por qué tan nervioso?, tranquilo, no estoy resentido ni nada por lo de hace rato en el patio.

— Cielos, en serio lo siento... es que ando algo disperso y-

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana?— Bill saltó de tema, girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha en busca de la chica de suéteres y diademas.

A Dipper le extrañó un poco la pregunta, pero no se cuestionó— Ella está durmiendo en nuestro cuarto... No se siente muy bien.

— Es una pena, me parece una chica adorable y quería conocerla mejor— Bill hizo cierto énfasis en "adorable", mirando de reojo hacia el final del pasillo. Carraspeó un par de veces antes de posar toda su atención en Dipper nuevamente— Y dime, ¿qué opinan del cuarto? ¿Quedó suficientemente limpio?

— ¡Quedó excelente! Parece nuevo, incluso... ¿Lo limpiaste tú?

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa— Sí, Soos me lo pidió como favor. Me encargué de desinfectar cada rincón y encargarme de que no hubiese ninguna clase de riesgo...

Un chillido agudo hizo eco en todo el pasillo, los vellos del cuerpo de Dipper se erizaron y su cabeza se giró hacia donde había dejado a su hermana descansando— ¡Dipper! ¡DIPPER! ¡Una serpiente!

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Dipper acudió a aquel llamado de auxilio. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una enorme criatura de físico alargado y un par de alas en su espalda, la cual estaba engullendo una de las maletas de Mabel.

La gemela mayor no paraba de arrojarle cosas a aquella criatura tan extraña. Una de esas cosas fue el perfume que le regaló una de sus amigas, el cual tenía un muy fuerte y horrible aroma. Al reventarse el frasco en donde venía sobre la cabeza de la criatura esta quedó impregnada de aquel aroma, cosa que pareció repelerle.

Se estiró hasta la ventana triangular y la rompió, cayendo hacia el suelo del exterior y escapando de aquella habitación.

Mabel se quedó breves segundos tratando de digerir qué demonios era lo que había ocurrido, una criatura enorme y extraña intentó comérsela pero como fue lo suficientemente rápida como para girar y esquivarla, y por ende esa extraña cosa terminó comiéndose su maleta.

Había sido genial.

La gemela mayor alzó ambos brazos y soltó un grito divertido, riendo por lo alto quizás por la adrenalina o los nervios del momento— ¡Se siente tan bien estar de regreso! Se que sonará raro, pero extrañaba cosas como esta.

— ¡No puedo decir lo mismo!— Dipper se acercó a Mabel como si de paramédico se tratase y comenzó a examinarla de pies a cabeza.

— ¿No extrañabas el peligro y la adrenalina? ¡Vamos, Dip! ¡Creí que eras más divertido que esto!

Mabel se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua a Dipper. Él sólo suspiró y le miró con una pequeña sonrisa— Claro que lo extrañaba, pero tampoco quiero que aparezca en el único lugar donde se supone que deberíamos estar seguros.

— Creo que no me moesta incluso que se haya llevado mi maleta...

Los dos rieron por lo bajo mientras una presencia les observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Allí estaba Bill un tanto decepcionado, se supone que esa cosa que provenía de un huevo de rápida incubación tendría que comerse por lo menos a uno de los gemelos, le había costado mucho conseguir a esa cosa para que viniese y no hubiesen resultados.

Bufó enojado y maldijo a sus adentros. El camino fácil estaba resultando ser no tan fácil y por lo que veía, si continuaba sin dar resultados tendría que encargarse de aquel molesto asunto con sus propias manos.

Los gemelos se giraron a verlo y Bill como buen actor mostró preocupación en su rostro, negando lentamente con la cabeza— De acuerdo, garantizo que esa cosa no estaba allí cuando yo limpié.— Mentira.

— ¡Heeeeeeeyy... Hola Bill!— Mabel pareció ignorar por completo lo que había dicho el rubio. Simplemente le saludó con una extraña risa en su rostro. Dipper viró sus ojos con fastidio.

Bill le devolvió el saludo— ¿Te encuentras bien, Mabel?

La gemela mayor se bajó de la cama y se acercó a Bill con las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro le rodeó como un tiburón a su presa. Bill simplemente seguía a Mabel con la mirada con aquella falsa y perfecta sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba— ¿Que si me encuentro bien? ¡De maravillas, ya que estás aquí! Y dime... ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde habitación?

"¿Mi humilde habitación?" pensó Dipper. Cruzó sus brazos esperando a que el coqueteo para nada obvio de Mabel terminase. No había cambiado en lo más mínimo ese peculiar aspecto de ella.

— Gritaste que había una serpiente y vine a ver. Por eso estoy aquí.

— Ooooohh... Ya veo... Te haces el difícil, ¿eh?

Bill enarcó su ceja, en un signo de confusión— ¿Disculpa?

Mabel estaba a punto de contestar, pero Soos llamó a Bill porque una pintura fresca había caido sobre el mostrador. Éste se disculpó y se retiró de la habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y así dejó a los hermanos solos.

La gemela mayor se acercó a su hermano, quien lucía algo despistado y aprovechó para darle un pellizco para llamar su atención, ganando un respingo por parte de Dipper— ¡Admítelo!

— ¿Admitir qué?

Las manos de Mabel empujaron ligeramente el cuerpo de Dipper, quien cayó bocarriba en su cama, la cual ya estaba ordenada— ¡Admite que te pusiste muy celoso!

Dipper se retiró un poco para darle espacio a su gemela, quien se sentó a su lado sin borrar esa extraña sonrisa de su rostro— ¿Y más o menos por qué me pondría celoso?

— Quizás porque es obvio que Bill y yo ya tenemos... química.

El gemelo menor soltó una carcajada— Mabel, por favor, ¿me pondría celoso porque ese chico habló contigo? Ni que él me gustase o algo así.

La sonrisa de la chica no desapareció, solo se ensanchó aún más y entrecerró sus ojos, así pudiendo observar de una forma asertiva y pícara a Dipper— Me refería a que si me estabas celando a mí, no a él... Pero también es un interesante punto de vista.

Dipper abrió sus ojos como platos y refugió su rostro en su almohada. Se acostó boca abajo y le dio la espalda a Mabel. Ella simplemente se sujetaba el estómago del dolor que le causaba reírse tanto. Esa risa atormentaba los oídos de Dipper— ¡Ya cállate, Mabel! ¡Estás insoportable!

— Pff, tú sabes que me amas.

— Te odio— En busca de refugio hundió más su cabeza dentro de la almohada a tal punto que parecía pretender querer asfixiarse allí mismo—, te odio tanto.

— Yo también te amo— Mabel sembró un beso en el cuero cabelludo de Dipper. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación—, si me disculpas estaré acosando a Wendy para que me diga qué es lo que está tramando.

Su gemelo en señal de aprobación alzó uno de sus pulgares sin despegar su rostro de la almohada hasta que estuvo seguro de escuchar los pasos de Mabel alejándose por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras.

El aire por fin empezó a llegar a sus pulmones con normalidad cuando alzó su cabeza fuera de su emplumado refugio, lo primero que contempló fue la pared de madera de la habitación. Bastante apasionante.

Otro ataque de recuerdos llegó a su memoria, sintiendo el aroma a madera y a viejo tan característicos de la habitación. Recordaba cuando estaba investigando los diarios por primera vez, cuando buscaba descubrir quien era ese autor, cuando se tenía que meter la lengua en el trasero y aguantarse los gritos de Mabel y sus amigas en sus pijamadas...

Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, como era debido, sintiéndose repentinamente agotado. Quizás el cargar a Mabel por tanto tiempo y el subidón de adrenalina le estaban pasando factura, quizás por eso estaba comenzando a sentir sus párpados pesados.

Escuchó varias voces provenientes del piso de abajo. Dipper no las entendía bien, las escuchaba lejanas, como si fuesen un eco inalcanzable, un eco en el abismo más profundo.

Finalmente se rindió y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Bill terminó de limpiar la pintura con un paño color verde usado. Lo lanzó en la basura y contempló el mostrador limpio y reluciente.

Todo lo opuesto a él.

Se sentía muy incómodo en aquel cuerpo, evitaba cambiarse de ropa lo mayor posible para evitar ver su desnudez, simplemente aborrecía de nuevo lucir así, se había acostumbrado a su otra forma.

Era asqueroso, sudaba y tenía de esos extraños "espasmos corporales" cuando la pelirroja le molestaba y pasaba sus manos muy cerca de su cuello. Tenía que caminar y no simplemente flotar por allí y no podía hacer que apareciesen cosas de la nada. No podía causar caos.

Y eso no era divertido.

Tampoco era divertido que desde que llegó a esa maldita cabaña con la excusa de que era un trabajador, había intentado deshacerse de por lo menos UNO de ellos y todos sus planes terminaban en fracaso, se sentía como ese coyote estúpido que aparecía en una de las caricaturas que le gustaba ver a Soos.

Finalmente asintió para si mismo. Si quería hacer algo bien hecho, no podía idear planes con efectos colaterales o cualquier cosa así, debía encargarse con sus propias manos, así tuviese que asfixiar a todos los miembros de la familia Pines uno por uno.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la idea de lo divertido que sería ver sus rostros azules por falta de oxígeno.

El azul le recordó a Will y dejó de reírse.

Nuevamente se enfocó en el hecho de que debía salir de ese maldito lugar lo más rápido posible, por suerte sus piernas le obedecieron y le llevaron al exterior, donde había algo de aire fresco.

Mientras trataba de sacar a Will de su mente, comenzó a recorrer los alrededores de la cabaña hasta que decidió subirse al techo. Un poco empinado, pero bastante cómodo para estar a solas. Tomó asiento.

Si quería matarlos a todos y desaparecer lo antes posible del mapa primero tenía que tener energía, este cuerpo era de por sí muy débil y aún más de lo normal porque desde que su madre le salvó no se había alimentado.

Tan solo pensar en la idea le dio una arcada y muchos escalofríos.

Pero juró que se vengaría, y si tenía que alimentarse, mejor que fuese rápido.

— Veamos Bill... Alguien que esté durmiendo...

Pensó en Ford ya que él sabía que el anciano estaba inconsciente pero en ese mismo instante casi grita del horror, incluso cubrió su boca con sus manos para evitar lanzar el alarido del siglo. Un rotundo no, qué asco.

Se dio cuenta que a su derecha estaba una pequeña ventana triangular, así que se asomó por un pequeño pálpito en su pecho. Pudo ver que uno de los gemelos Pines yacía dormido allí, aparentemente imperturbable.

Dipper era más... aceptable. Era joven y algo simple, pero no era feo y lo más importante: era inocente. A Bill le llamaba más la atención ya que sería mucho más divertido perturbar al chico y corromperle.

Su ojo se volvió completamente azul.

Si debía alimentarse de alguien de ese montón de imbéciles en esa puta cabaña del misterio, la mejor opción parecía ser Dipper.

Quizás hasta le resultase divertido torturarle un poco en sueños y jugar con él.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Aquí vengo yo con un nuevo Fan Fiction. Se trata principalmente de una especie de AU que se me ocurrió en el que Bill es un súcubo, y no diré nada más de este AU (por el momento) ya que sería un enorme spoiler._

 _¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Siento que es algo largo, sin embargo, me gusta mucho el resultado final. Se lo pasé a mis dos betas y ambos me dieron el visto bueno, así que me dije "si ellos dicen que está bien, entonces está bien"._

 _Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que yo también lo haya revisado._

 _Espero que les guste el capítulo, y la portada, que me maté haciéndola en la noche a oscuras a las 3 de la mañana para que mi mami no viera que dibujo cosas como esas ¿eh?_

 _Por favor voten y comenten, compartan la historia si les gusta que eso me hace muy, muy feliz._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _Bays~_


	3. CAPÍTULO II: REUNIÓN DE HERMANOS

Después de un largo y agradable rato en la cama de placentero sueño, Dipper finalmente abrió sus ojos. Sin embargo, una extraña sensación en ellos le impidió recuperar su visión.

Algo cubría sus ojos.

No habían pasado ni tres segundos antes que el adolescente se comenzase a hiperventilar, pensó que podía tratarse de Mabel con una de sus bromas, pero todo se fue al caño cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente inmovilizado.

Sus muñecas estaban esposadas directamente a la cabecera de la cama, impidiéndole hacer la gran cosa, sólo podía mover las piernas. La cama daba la impresión de haber triplicado su tamaño, parecía no tener final, las sábanas y cobijas se extendían a lo largo y ancho.

— ¿Mabel...?— Habló Dipper, como última esperanza de que se tratase de una muy mala broma—Si se trata de alguna clase de broma, déjame decirte que no es gracioso...

 _Nadie respondió._

La ansiedad vino a su cabeza. Las ganas de llorar le siguieron camino y llegaron acompañadas de un enorme nudo en la garganta. No lo creía posible, parecía que alguien le había secuestrado mientras él dormía.

¿Pero cómo fue que no se despertó?

Gritó por ayuda y volvió a gritar el nombre de Mabel, simplemente se rehusaba a encontrarse en aquella situación.

Sus gritos cesaron cuando fueron interrumpidos por pasos acercándose. Pensó en gritar el doble de alto, sin embargo, algo en su interior le dijo que lo mejor era no hacer ningún ruido. Resignado, se obedeció a sí mismo.

Los pasos se detuvieron cerca de él. Podía sentir una presencia que estaba allí, observándole. Seguro estaba sonriendo con sorna o algo similar. Dipper no pudo hacer más que apretar los dientes, lleno de impotencia.

Pero lo que ocurrió le desconcertó el triple. Sintió una caricia, muy suave, subiendo desde el tobillo en dirección a su muslo, hasta que llegó a sus caderas. Lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue como la cama se hundió un poco, así entendió que lo que fuese que lo tuviera cautivo, había trepado allí, _a su lado._

— Vaya, no pensé que funcionaría, hace más de cinco mil años que no hago esto, ¿Sabes?— La voz finalmente habló, y Dipper sintió como se colocaban a horcajadas sobre él. Sintió mucha incomodidad.

Y más por lo familiar que le resultaba aquella voz.

Dipper se arriesgó a preguntar— ¿B-Bill?

— ¡Bingo!— Finalmente la venda que cubría sus ojos cayó en algún lugar de la cama. Dipper parpadeó un par de veces mientras su visión se ajustaba a la realidad. Efectivamente, el rubio se encontraba sobre él.

Desvió la mirada para escrutar sus alrededores. No podía ver más allá de la cama o del rubio pues lo demás estaba demasiado oscuro, sin embargo, por algún motivo que desconocía (ya que no había ninguna lámpara o fuente de luz cerca) podía ver claramente todo lo que se hallaba en la cama, era morada con sábanas del mismo color pero con tonalidades más oscuras.

El adolescente tragó saliva al notar que se encontraba únicamente en ropa interior.

Regresó su atención a Bill. Claramente saltaba a la vista que éste también estaba en ropa interior. Dipper sintió que su mirada se perdió en el cuerpo del rubio, sus muslos anchos, su cintura delgada y aquel tono de piel tostado que se ajustaba a la perfección a su forma física.

Y el hecho de que se encontrara endemoniadamente cerca.

— ¿Q-qué estás...?— Dipper intentó formular alguna clase de pregunta, pero todo tenía tan poca lógica que creyó que lo quiera que fuese a salir de su boca sonaría increíblemente estúpido.

Bill se sentó sobre el abdomen de Dipper y llevó su mano hasta la mandíbula de adolescente, acariciándola. — ¿Hmmm...? ¿Decías algo?

— Y-yo... ¡Hmph!— Los labios del moreno chocaron contra los de Dipper, silenciándole en el momento. Las mejillas de adolescente se tiñeron de color escarlata al sentir cómo el rubio ejercía presión entre ambas bocas, los labios de Bill eran suaves, gruesos y sobre todo _cálidos._

Era imposible no volverse adicto a ellos.

Aquellos labios jugaban de forma sucia sobre los del adolescente, ejercían presión en una danza sensual que hacía que Dipper perdiera la noción de todos sus sentidos, se sentía mareado y confundido, era una sensación que bajaba a su vientre, una que nunca había experimentado. Casi se desmaya cuando sintió como la lengua contraria humectaba ligeramente su labio inferior y logró hacerse paso al interior de su boca.

Intentó retroceder. Ya se sentía demasiado abrumado con la situación y el calor en su cuerpo seguía aumentando, haciéndole sentir terriblemente incómodo. Sin embargo, cada que se movía la lengua de Bill éste recorría con más avidez su boca, explorando lugares que nunca habían sido explorados, danzando en círculos y haciéndole ver el paraíso por breves momentos.

 _Aunque la sensación más parecida era mirar directo al infierno._

Bill inclinó las caderas hacia atrás y terminó demasiado cerca de la entrepierna de Dipper. A pesar de que quería reclamar, no podía contra aquel beso que silenciaba todas sus palabras. Sintió un pequeño hilo de saliva que se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios, comenzó a pensar que había llegado demasiado lejos.

Jadeó dentro de la boca del rubio al sentir una mano ágil escabulléndose debajo y comenzando a acariciar el interior de su muslo izquierdo despertando nuevas sensaciones que, combinadas con las anteriores, le hacían dudar si sentirse tan bien era posible. Sabía que algo estaba _despertando_ lentamente.

Se estaba comenzando a excitar.

Finalmente Bill separó sus labios de los de Dipper, sintiendo el aliento caliente de éste contra su boca al tomar distancia. El adolescente hizo lo posible por recuperar el aire perdido y poder entender con mayor claridad aquella situación, pero al intentar concentrar su mirada en la realidad, se volvía a topar con los dorados ojos del rubio y se perdía en ellos.

— _Nada mal..._ — Habló Bill, limpiando con su pulgar la comisura de los labios de Dipper— Te estás portando muy bien, creo que no tendré que _castigarte_.

— ¿Castig...? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿De qué est-?

— Shhh...— Bill se alejó de Dipper, quedando cerca de sus piernas, al estar distraído, Bill logró abrir éstas con facilidad y acomodó su cuerpo entre ellas. Quedó acostado en la cama con el rostro ubicado a una peligrosamente corta distancia de su entrepierna.— Ya me acomodé, no lo arruines para que no me vea obligado a castigarte.

— N-no hagas lo que pienso que vas a h- ¡Uhhg!

El rubio mordió con fuerza el muslo del adolescente, haciéndole callar al instante. Sus dientes atravesaron lentamente la carne hasta que pudo sentir aquel delicioso sabor metálico invadir sus papilas gustativas.

Dipper se quejó en un corto gruñido, tirando de las ataduras de sus muñecas. Era inútil. Pero por muy extraño que le pareciese, había algo en ese ambiente que le impedía caer en un estado de completo terror, o por lo menos sentir _ALGO_ de rabia hacia al rubio por lo que le estaba haciendo en contra de su voluntad.

 _Algo_ le impedía pensar con racionalidad, _algo_ manipulaba su mente y emociones.

Enfocó su visión de vuelta en Bill, quien tenía algo de sangre deslizándose por sus labios.— Te dije que no me obligases a castigarte, esta es la primera advertencia, ¿Vale?

— S-sí...— contestó Dipper "¿Por qué coño le digo que sí?", se cuestionó a sí mismo, irritado.

Bill sonrió en respuesta, enfocándose de vuelta en la entrepierna de Dipper. por encima del bóxer, se notaba que tenía una erección claramente, una erección que necesitaba ser atendida.

El adolescente desvió la mirada con las mejillas encendidas en un brillante rojo. De todas las situaciones posibles que pudieron haberle ocurrido al llegar a Gravity Falls, ésta era la que menos se le habría atravesado por la cabeza.

Bill le dio un pequeño apretón al pene de Dipper, recibiendo por respuesta inmediata un pequeño espasmo en las piernas del adolescente. Era una buena señal.

Bajó un poco la ropa interior del adolescente. Lo suficiente como para que el miembro de este quedara expuesto. La erección saltó en libertad como un resorte a presión. Dipper hubiese querido morir allí mismo. Era tan incómodo y tan vergonzoso que su mente no podía lidiar con ello.

— Vaya...— Habló Bill, su mano envolvió ágilmente la base del falo del menor y le obsequió una suave caricia— ¿Te pones así por solo un beso?

— E-eres tú quien se pasa de la raya.— El chico de cabellos castaños cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aquella sensación tan ardiente y deliciosa que nacía en sus genitales y se concentraba en el vientre le hacía desear que fuera eterna.— _D-dios..._

—Aquí no hay ningún Dios. —Rió Bill en respuesta.

El rubio comenzó a masturbar el miembro del chico de cabellos castaños. Se deleitaba con aquellos obscenos sonidos que se escapaban de la boca de Dipper. El menor, por otro lado, se sentía en una increíble desesperación por la necesidad de tapar su boca con las manos, pero al estas estar atadas...

No podía acostumbrarse a esa increíble sensación. Si de algo estaba cien por ciento seguro en ese momento era que una mano ajena no es lo mismo que una propia. La sensación era indescriptible, tenía que morderse el labio al punto de hacerse sangrar para intentar callarse, pero gruñidos de satisfacción seguían siendo expulsados del interior de su boca.

— ¿Lo estás disfrutando?— Bill comenzó a masturbar con mayor velocidad el miembro de Dipper. Sintiendo como ya de la punta comenzaba a gotear líquido pre-seminal. Le causaba gracia ver cómo con el más sencillo de sus encantos ya tenía al menor completamente sometido al más pecaminoso placer.

Quizás alimentarse de Dipper no fue una mala decisión después de todo.

— M-mierda... No t-tan rápido...— Dipper arqueó su espalda y por fin soltó un gemido en su máximo esplendor, los calambres que hacían estremecer su cuerpo se estaban volviendo más poderosos. Ya no atacaban únicamente su vientre, el cosquilleo le llegaba incluso al pecho.

Con cada fricción ocasionada por la mano de Bill, Dipper se sentía cada vez más perdido. No debería estarle gustando tanto que alguien a quien no conocía le estuviese tocando áreas tan íntimas, se sentía tan prohibido que le encantaba.

Dipper jadeó en sorpresa al sentir uno de esos calambres golpearlo como si se tratase de un rayo. — _¡Ah!_ ¡N-no, al-alt...!

Bill rió entre dientes, apoyando su cabeza en una mano mientras la otra no le daba tregua al falo del menor. Esto estaba resultando más fácil de lo que pensaba ya que, aparentemente, Dipper ni siquiera se cuestionaba dónde demonios estaba. Pronto se alimentaría en su totalidad y tendría energía suficiente como para poder terminar lo que había comenzado.

Dipper cerró los ojos con fuerza y reprimió un alarido mordiendo su lengua al punto de comenzar a sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Un último calambre de placer golpeó su cuerpo y aquella sensación se extendió desde la punta de su pene hasta cada centímetro de su cuerpo en un gustoso estremecimiento.

Trató de recuperar el aliento, se sentía ahora en un estado de paz, tranquilidad y relajación, se sentía en el paraíso...

Hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

Estaba en la habitación, en la misma cama de siempre, no se encontraba en aquel lugar desconocido, no estaba atado y mucho menos había rastro de Bill.

Por lo que podía ver, todo se había tratado de un sueño.

Y para colmo, todas las emociones que debió sentir durante aquel extraño sueño como el enojo, la angustia, la impotencia, el odio y la excesiva vergüenza se hicieron presentes de golpe en su pecho, _todas a la vez._

Sintió su cuerpo oprimirse de una forma horrible, como si le faltase el aire. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo pero no dio dos pasos antes de colapsar y requerir apoyo, pues se sentía terriblemente débil. Era como si algo le hubiese absorbido toda la energía del cuerpo.

Tuvo que recargarse en la mesita de noche para evitar caer al suelo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y esa sensación de no poder respirar le estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Tomaba bocanadas de aire en vano, pues al momento de expulsar el oxígeno su boca temblaba seguida de unas enormes ganas de gritar y llorar.

No se contuvo y, aprovechando que la ventana que estaba cerca de su cama se encontraba rota, logró sacar su cabeza teniendo cuidado de no cortarse. Intentó en vano contener las arcadas que hacían su cuerpo retorcer, pero al final vomitó.

No pudo expulsar mucho de su cuerpo, aún no almorzaba y él y Mabel madrugaron para desayunar ligero.

Después de vomitar y meter su cabeza de vuelta a la seguridad de la habitación se sintió mucho mejor. Tosió un par de veces, pero ya no tenía esa sofocante sensación de que se iba a morir en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué... acabo... de... soñar?— Musitó Dipper. Frotó su rostro con ambas manos en busca de alguna distracción mental, pero aquel sueño seguía encuadrado en su memoria, fresco como pintura, y parecía que no se iba a borrar de ahí.

Se sentía culpable por alguna razón que no entendía, su cuerpo dolía y estaba débil, quizás demasiado. Sus piernas temblaban al mantenerse en pie y sudaba frío.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Para poner la cereza sobre el pastel, al bajar su vista notó que en su pantalón, específicamente en la entrepierna, había una enorme mancha de humedad, allí debían estar los que pudieron haber sido sus futuros hijos de haber depositado su esperma en el lugar correcto.

El día no podía tornarse más extraño, y Dipper no podía hacer nada más que rogar que esta incómoda situación no se volviera a repetir.

Por ahora debía limpiar.

—

Bill rodó por el techo hasta caer en el suelo. Había sido expulsado de forma brusca del sueño de Dipper gracias a que el muy idiota se había despertado antes de tiempo.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre un montón de hojas que se supone debía recoger, en el fondo agradeció a su irresponsabilidad porque de otra forma la caída pudo haber sido más dolorosa.

Se había alimentado de la energía de Dipper, pero a pesar de haberlo arrastrado a un sueño y hacer todo ese "trabajo" se sentía exactamente igual que antes. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Sabía que habían sido muchos años desde que no trabajaba de aquella manera y pudo cometer algún error, pero no pensó que no llegaría ni a alimentarse un poco.

Se sacudió los restos de suciedad y entró en la cabaña, esperando a ver si el maldito roedor gigante le ponía a hacer alguna otra estúpida tarea, pero no encontró a nadie en el área de entrada donde estaba la caja registradora.

Lo mejor sería atender aquella trampa para turistas ya que se suponía ese era su trabajo. Se colocó tras el mostrador y se puso a preguntarse la razón de su maldita existencia por un rato.

Al cabo de unos momentos, quedó en un corto estado de trance.

Y una voz le sacó de ese estado.

De todas las voces posibles, esa era la que menos quería escuchar.

— Bill... Bill, ¿E-Eres tú?— Y en ese mismo instante la puerta estaba abierta y un joven y apuesto muchacho estaba reposando en el marco de esta. Su apariencia era idéntica a la de Bill, sin embargo su cabello y ojo eran de un color azul muy brillante.

Era Will, _su hermano._

Bill castañeó los dientes y de la rabia tuvo un horrible impulso de arrojar todo lo que estaba al mostrador al suelo y prenderle fuego, pero se resistió exitosamente.

Will corrió a donde su hermano y con un extraño y desconocido entusiasmo logró saltar por encima del mostrador y aterrizar sobre el rubio. Bill trató de poner resistencia pero estaba muy débil y a su cuerpo no le quedó más alternativa que colisionar con el amado suelo— ¡Aaaah! ¡Por la madre _Lilith_! ¡S-sí estás vivo y... y...!

El azul se quebró y comenzó a llorar a moco suelto sobre el hombro de su hermano. Bill aún se quedó en estado de shock y no sabía si golpearlo o asustarse o, golpearlo de nuevo. Las manos de Will se enredaron tras la espalda de Bill, envolviéndole en un cariñoso abrazo.

Cariñoso para Will, nauseabundo para Bill.

Finalmente el rubio empujó a Will al sujetarlo por los hombros, quedando el azul a horcajadas sobre él— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, azul?! ¡¿Y cómo demonios llegaste a esta dimensión?!

Will apartó su mirada llena de lágrimas, un poco avergonzado— ¿N-no recuerdas que soy capaz de viajar entre dimensiones?

— Han pasado más de cinco mil años desde la última vez que te vi, ¿Tú crees que yo me voy a andar acordando de esa mierda?

— ¡Ahg! ¡E-eres de lo peor! ¡No ha habido un día en el que no te recuerde o no piense en ti! ¡Veo que a ti no te importa tanto tu familia!

Bill apartó la mirada y empujó a Will a un costado para poder ponerse de pie. Will rodó un poco en el suelo, quedando algo desorientado— ¿Por qué me importaría un maldito llorón que me abandonó cuando más le necesité?

El hermano menor observó a Bill con mucho enojo, aquel malnacido no se cansaba de recordarle algo de lo que él no tuvo la culpa.— ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que aclararte que el no estar presente no fue mi maldita culpa?! Además, ¡ahora estás vivo gracias a mí!

— ¡Gracias a ti tuve que ver el rostro de la _puta_ esa una vez más! ¡Argh! ¡No tolero su presencia!

Bill le dio una patada al mostrador, pero sólo escuchó el crujido de uno de los dedos de sus pies e inmediatamente comenzó a quejarse del dolor de una forma un tanto graciosa. Will logró estabilizarse en sus pies para ayudarlo, a pesar de lo mucho que Bill intentase resistirse.

— ¡Me cago en todo, maldita sea! ¡Que me lleve _Amdusias_!— Bill no paraba de lanzar blasfemias mientras frotaba su pie lastimado apoyado en el cuerpo de Will— ¡Odio este miserable y débil cuerpo de mortal!

— No invoques al Duque...— Regañó Will. Ayudó a su hermano a sentarse sobre el mostrador para que así no tuviese que poner peso sobre su pie ahora defectuoso.— Vaya, siendo sincero me sorprende que estés tan débil, _¿No te has alimentado?_

Las mejillas del demonio amarillo enrojecieron.— ¡S-sí lo hice, pero no entiendo cómo no funcionó!

— Hmmm...— El demonio azul giró su ojo a la izquierda, en busca de algún error o variable que hayan hecho que Bill no se pudiera alimentar como es debido.— ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Tu "alimento" se despertó antes de llegar al clímax?

— Durante, diría yo.

Will negó con la cabeza.— Eso está mal, cuando llega al clímax es cuando libera la energía de la que te puedes alimentar, debilitarás a la persona pero tú tampoco te reforzarás. Debes intentarlo de nuevo, no puedes simplemente evitar comer.

Bill tensó su mandíbula y ladeó la cabeza, evitando mirar fijamente el rostro de su hermano.— Para ti es fácil decirlo. Eres un íncubo, tú la metes para alimentarte. Yo soy un súcubo, a mí me la deben meter para alimentarme.

— S-sabes muy bien que no necesitas "meterla" o "que te la metan" para alimentarte.

— Sí, claro, lo dice al que le gusta estrujar su pene dentro de vaginas o culos de mortales con deseos asquerosos.

Las mejillas del íncubo se pusieron cálidas y sintió como su corazón se detenía durante breves momentos por la vergüenza.— ¡No lo digas de ese modo, se escucha vulgar!

— ¡Tú comenzaste!— El rubio empujó a Will con su pie sano, alejándole del mostrador donde estaba sentado.

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Sí lo es!

— ¡No me porfíes!

— ¡Lo hago si a MÍ me da la gana, maldito feo!

— ¡Somos iguales, troglodita, si es por eso tú también eres feo!

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— Una voz que apareció por detrás de ellos distrajo a los dos hermanos de su infantil pelea. Ambos se giraron lentamente y observaron a Ford, quien parecía aún estar ligeramente adormilado y tenía un vendaje en su cabeza.

Bill apoyó de forma brusca sus pies encima de la cabeza de Will, este cayó al suelo tras un sonoro golpe por el peso puesto repentinamente.— Ah, hola señor Ford...— Habló Bill.— Aquí no pasa nada de nada.

— ¿Qué... Se supone que haces sentado en el mostrador?— Ford notó la presencia del chico de cabellos azules quien suplicaba entre balbuceos que Bill quitase los pies de su cara.— No contestes.

Finalmente Will tomó una enorme cantidad de impulso y de un empujón firme arrojó a Bill del mostrador. Como utilizó más impulso de lo que creía necesitar, salió impulsado hacia adelante con mucha fuerza y aterrizó sobre su hermano nuevamente.

Exactamente su trasero aterrizó sobre el rostro de Bill.

— ¡Oouhj!— Bill intentaba hablar y se retorcía en busca de quitarse a Will de encima, pero este parecía no querer moverse.— ¡Wffiill, mulditho defgdasiado! ¡Quetha tuf cuhlo dhef mi drostdo!

— ¡Ah! ¡B-Bill! ¡Deja d-de mover la b-boca así q-que se siente ra-raro!— El íncubo intentó ponerse de pie pero su hermano al mover la boca de esa manera e incluso llegar a morder, a pesar de tener una capa de ropa que se interponía, hacía que extrañas sensaciones viajasen por el vientre de Will hasta sus piernas y tuvo temblores y escalofríos que le impedían ponerse de pie.

En eso Mabel también llegó, contemplando primero a su tío Ford, saltando hacia él y dándole un fuerte abrazo.— ¡Tío Ford! ¡Te extrañé mucho! Veo que tienes una herida en la cabeza pero como ya estás despierto podré saber qué sorpr-!— La mirada de Mabel viajó hasta encontrarse a los dos hermanos en una posición bastante comprometedora— ¿Qué demonios están haci-?

Ford, sin apartar la mirada de los dos hermanos, con una de sus manos tapó los ojos de la muchacha.— No mires Mabel... No mires.

Will tuvo un horrible escalofrío que le arrancó un adorable sonido de su garganta, con sus mejillas encendidas en un brillante rojo que contrastaba con su cabello intentó de nuevo ponerse de pie.— ¡I-idiota, B-Bill, s-si dejaras de mor-morder se-sería más senci-! ¡AAAAAAH!

—

Tras esa incómoda escena en frente de la caja registradora, los demás habitantes de la cabaña llegaron al lugar. Por suerte Will y Bill ya se encontraban en un estado presentable aunque ninguno intercambiaba miradas, ni entre ellos mismos ni con Ford o Mabel.

A regañadientes Bill presentó a su hermano a los demás, siendo bien recibido en especial por Dipper y por Mabel. Estuvieron hablando un rato y revelaron que la sorpresa que planeaban para la bienvenida de los dos hermanos Pines era nada más y nada menos que una fiesta en la que todo el pueblo asistiría, la cual se celebraría esa misma tarde.

Después de conversar un rato, todo el mundo fue a arreglarse para la fiesta, dejando de nuevo a Ford, Mabel, Bill y Will solos en un mismo sitio.

Evitaron mirarse fijamente y evadían hablar, creando así un horrible y sepulcral silencio que duró alrededor de dos minutos.

Bill fue quien finalmente habló.— Esto que... Ocurrió hace un rato... Jamás pasó, ¿Entendido?

Ford le dio la razón.— Jamás pasó.

Will asintió dándole la razón a los demás, pero decidió no hablar, aún tenía el bochorno encima.

Los tres sujetos se enfocaron en la única chica de la habitación, Mabel, quien aún no había recitado las palabras "jamás pasó" o algo por el estilo, esperaron breves segundos, pero ella simplemente tenía una sonrisa radiante que ocupaba la mitad de su rostro.

— ¿Y bien, Estrell- Mabel?— Se corrigió Bill, estuvo a nada de cagarla, pero por suerte la adolescente pareció no haberse dado cuenta— ¡Jamás pasó!

Mabel entrecerró sus ojos y observó a Bill con picardía, suspiró y se dio aires de "chica interesante", llevó su mano izquierda tras su espalda.— Muy bien, jamás pasó.

El demonio amarillo, satisfecho con lo que escuchó, palmeó con suavidad el cuero cabelludo de la muchacha.— Bien, ahora, si me disculpan, iré a desinfectar mi boca con cloro.— Dicho esto Bill se retiró del lugar.

Mabel se quedó sonriendo de una forma extraña. Tras su espalda se encontraba cruzando los dedos, aún riendo por lo bajo al pronunciar descaradamente las palabras que todos querían escuchar.

— _"Jamás pasó."_ — Susurró para ella misma.

—

Will había salido a tomar aire fresco, había una suave brisa que refrescaba su cuerpo y hacía danzar sus cabellos azules. Se adentró en el bosque y casi de inmediato sintió la presencia de Bill en éste. No porque estuviera cerca o algo por el estilo, eso simplemente significaba que su hermano había estado vagando por allí muy seguido estos últimos días.

Por breves momentos se sintió mal hermano. Era cierto que _lo que había pasado hace más de cinco mil años_ pudo haber sido en parte su culpa aunque no quisiera verlo de ese modo. Tragó saliva y con un poco de ansiedad relamió su labio inferior para humectarlo. No le gustaba en lo absoluto recordar aquellos hechos, le hacían sentir en su pecho una sensación muy fría y extraña. Avanzó y aumentó su velocidad considerablemente durante su paso por dentro del montón de árboles en buscar de distraerse y pensar en otra cosa.

Caminó hasta una roca de un tamaño lo suficientemente grande como para que tres personas se sentaran allí. Lo pensó dos veces, era alta y un poco rústica, tenía varios lados filosos y se podía lastimar si se caía, pero a pesar de ello decidió subir a la roca ya que los riesgos no parecían ser muchos o, en todo caso, no tendría consecuencias graves.

Su trasero se sintió incómodo al estar apoyado sobre esa sedimentaria, estaba musgosa y bastante fría y húmeda. Pero ya no quería bajarse de allí ahora que finalmente subió, por lo menos quince minutos se tenía que quedar allí para que valiera la pena haber subido. Se cruzó de piernas sobre la gran roca y se puso a divagar un poco. "Ahora que lo recuerdo..." pensó "No estoy seguro de haberle preguntado a Bill cómo logró sobrevivir o cómo quedó en ese estado..."

Will frotó su cabello y su rostro con tal brusquedad que casi llega a rasguñarse o hacerse alguna herida. Estaba enojado, ¡enojadísimo consigo mismo! Hoy pudo ver con claridad que su presencia le valía media mierda a Bill, pero aún así se seguía preocupando por su él, no podía parar de pensar en él, lo quería. No, _lo amaba_. Le extrañaba, extrañaba las charlas que solían tener, extrañaba las veces en las que su hermano tenía que defenderle porque él de alguna forma era un imán para buscar problemas, extrañaba _sus abrazos,_ oh, cómo fantaseaba con poder recibir un abrazo de Bill que no fuera forzado.

A pesar de todo el desprecio que Bill le demostró a Will, éste seguía queriéndole incondicionalmente, era su hermano, después de todo, y antes también fueron mejores amigos, pero esa parecía ser una etapa que se quedaría en donde estaba: _El pasado._

Por eso Will se sentía tan estúpido. No era la primera vez que le trataban como basura y él aún quería demostrar afecto por esa persona, quería demostrar que valía algo, quería su bienestar, quería que fuera feliz a pesar de que le estuvieran destrozando.

Soltó una risa que parecía más bien un triste lamento: ¿Quién pensaría que un demonio podía tener sentimientos tan humanos, tan patéticos?

Una voz femenina se escuchó a sus espaldas como un alegre chillido.— ¡Hey tú! ¡¿Por qué tan solo?!

Se trataba de Mabel. Will pudo enfocarla a la perfección tras girar su cabeza un poco. No pudo responder porque la chica ya estaba trepando aquella roca de filosos bordes, y tras rasparse un poco las manos y rodillas, triunfalmente quedó junto al íncubo.— A-ah, subiste rápido.

— ¡No quería dejarte tan solo!— Mabel palmeó con sutileza el hombro de Will, ella quería empatizar con aquel chico, desde que le vio en aquella situación con Bill, quizás simplemente para fastidiarle o para bromear con él, pero quería hacer ceder las barreras de esa persona tan taciturna.— Will, ¿no?

— S-sí, el mismo. Y tú eres... ¿Mabel?

— ¡La misma! ¿Por qué estás tan solito acá?

La curiosidad con la que la chica le preguntaba a Will los motivos de su aislamiento le hizo creer por breves segundos que podría estar interesado en entablar una conversación, pero su mente le bloqueó aquella oportunidad. Los humanos no eran nada más que comida, _COMIDA_ , después del _incidente_ lo mejor era no involucrarse de ninguna manera con otro humano, solo sería buscar problemas sin necesidad.

Además, Mabel era su ama, por lo menos en su dimensión, no estaba muy familiarizado con verla de otra manera, no estaba acostumbrado a no ser maltratado.

Quería quedarse callado, se sentía sudoroso.

Pero su lengua era más traidora ya que se ponía muy nervioso en esta clase de situaciones, así que en lugar de dejar a la chica en el clásico visto, decidió continuar respondiendo sus preguntas.— Y-yo sólo... Ya sabes... Pensaba.

Mabel rió bajito, quizás más para ella misma.— ¿Pensabas en maneras de compensarle aquella "ayudita" a tu hermano?

Will quiso morir de vergüenza nuevamente al escuchar esas palabras, el simple hecho de pensar en aquellos sonidos que hizo simplemente por el buen trabajo que su hermano sabía hacer con la boca, y que tampoco se puso de pie o se apartó porque una parte de sí le impidió hacerlo...— ¡No me hab-hables de eso! ¡¿No que "jamás pasó"?!

— Crucé los dedos, así que no cuenta.

— Bueno, en ese caso por favor no vuelvas a mencionarlo...— Sí, cada vez más se estaba pareciendo a su Mabel. Algunas cosas parecían no cambiar a través del tiempo y del espacio.

Mabel sonrió pícaramente relamiendo sus labios. Obviamente aquella ocasión fue una hermosa y jugosa oportunidad de chantaje y en lo absoluto iba a desperdiciarla.— No prometo nada. Es más, quizás hasta publique el vídeo.

Y allí fue cuando la poca paciencia de Will terminó en la basura.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un vídeo?! ¡¿Cómo que grabaste un vídeo?!— El íncubo tomó de los hombros a Mabel y comenzó a agitarla sin ninguna clase de cuidado, incluso pudo haberla arrojado de la piedra, pero por suerte no era con tanta violencia.— ¡Borra esa mierda ahora mismo!

Muy bien, quizás Mabel se había pasado un poco de la raya al mentirle con respecto a la existencia de dicho vídeo. Se asustó un poco y su cuerpo se tensó, Will se veía tan tímido y cerrado que no se esperaba aquella reacción de él, pero eso era algo bueno ¿Cierto? Estaba drenando sus emociones, por lo que, en cierto modo, Mabel estaba logrando su objetivo, estaba mareada, pero estaba logrando su objetivo.— ¡W-whoah! ¡E-esssso es! ¡Sáca-sácalo todo!

Tras agitar un par de veces más a Mabel, Will se sintió nuevamente en paz consigo mismo. Quizás mentalmente más apto para lidiar con aquella situación. Aún así no dejaba de mirar con su mandíbula tensa y la mirada entrecerrada a la adolescente, estaba bastante enojado con ella.

Pero así mismo supo que debía aprender a controlarse un poco. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiese tratado de la Mabel de la dimensión de Bill y en cambio se tratase de su Mabel?

Ahora estaría muerto, seguramente.

Más tranquilo en ese instante, pasó sus manos por su cabello un poco despeinado para así acomodarlo y peinarlo un poco hacia atrás y suspiró con fuerza.— Borra. Ese. Video. Ahora.

Mabel imitó el tono exhausto e impaciente de Will.— No. Lo. Creo.

— ¿Por qué?— Dijo Will en un chillido de angustia.— ¿Cuál es el placer en verme sufrir? No te conozco y hasta ahora no creo haberte hecho nada malo...

De la nada y así como vino a su cabeza, Mabel con una ancha sonrisa soltó de golpe lo que pensaba en ese momento, es decir, sus planes.— Sé mi amigo.

— ¿Q-qué? Y-yo... ¿Qué...?

Will no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante, primero que nada aquella chica le estaba amenazando con un video cuya existencia es dudosa (y sin embargo prefiere no arriesgarse a averiguarlo) ¿Y ahora le pedía ser su amigo?

"Los humanos pueden llegar a ser mucho más raros que algunos demonios" pensó Will. La idea de llevarse con un mortal (que no fueran sus amos) le resultaba un poco escalofriante, es decir, siempre le había gustado convivir con los humanos y observarles en este proceso, pero no había pasado más allá de un simple hábito que no entendía del todo. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto observar a criaturas con vidas con propósitos tan simples, y sin embargo buscan complicarse lo más posible? ¿Qué veía de fascinante en todas esas experiencias que para él pasarían como un suspiro pero para un humano serían eternas? ¿Por qué tenía aquella manía de estudiar el día a día de aquellos seres tan débiles, y a pesar de eso se fascinaba con el más pequeño cambio que pueda alterar aquella rutina? No lo sabía, solo sabía que le gustaba observar y analizar a los humanos.

Quizás porque muy en el fondo, deseaba ser uno de ellos.

Pero el que un demonio fraternizara de aquella manera con un ser humano solo traería problemas y más problemas totalmente innecesarios.

 _Bill era la prueba viviente de aquello._

Y bueno, con los únicos humanos con los que ha habitado durante un largo período de tiempo son con los gemelos Gleeful, y básicamente es porque lograron conseguir un extraño artefacto que controlaba su poder y le impedía liberarse. Suerte que los humanos viven poco.

Mabel palmeó con suavidad el cabello de Will. El demonio se puso tenso por breves momentos y desvió de forma brusca la mirada, en serio, ¿Cómo un íncubo, un demonio que desprende vanidad y atractivo sexual podía comportarse de aquella manera? ¡Incluso se había sonrojado!— ¡Ja! ¡Si supieras como te ves en este momento! ¡Buenobuenobueno! Te explico. Verás, parecías muy tímido y cerrado y supuse que si pedía tu amistad así como así me mandarías al diablo...

"Tu suposición fue correcta." pensó Will.— Ajá.

Mabel continuó hablando, retirando su mano de los cabellos del íncubo (quien inconscientemente gruñó en voz baja cuando la adolescente se detuvo ya que le resultaban agradables aquellas palmaditas)— ... Así que decidí que lo mejor sería tomar precauciones.

— ¿Eso no sería chantaje?

— No porque al final te terminará gustando pasar tiempo conmigo.

— ¿O-okay?— Will arqueó su ceja confundido y acomodó con elegancia su parche en breves movimientos— De cualquier forma ¿Por qué tan empeñada en que mantengamos amistad?

Mabel soltó una risa nerviosa, por breves momentos dudó si debía explicarle a Will o no. Relamió sus labios indecisa hasta que al final habló— Pues... ¡Siempre quise un mejor amigo gay!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— Éste era el colmo de los colmos. ¿Esa mocosa creía que era gay? ¡Y lo dijo con un descaro! Will dejó caer su mandíbula y acto seguido intentó formular alguna oración coherente pero de su garganta solo salían balbuceos inentendibles. Nuevamente esa chica puso a prueba su paciencia, respiró profundo e intentó averiguar el motivo de tan extraña suposición— ¿P-por qué? ¡Yo no soy gay!

Mabel rió nerviosa y Will creyó escuchar un "lo siento" entre aquellas extrañas carcajadas, cuando se calmó secó una lágrima de la risa que se había escapado de sus ojos— ¿No eres gay? ¡L-lo siento, já, parecías uno, en serio!

Bueno, aunque el ofenderse porque alguien pensara que era gay había sido lo más hipócrita que Will había hecho en su vida ya que a él no le interesaba el género, pero sí le molestó que el único motivo del chantaje fuera aquel— ¡¿Por qué pensaste que era gay?!

— Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnoooo... Ya... Ya sabes. Es que eres un poquis... Afemin- ¡OH CIELO SANTO CRIATURA ADORABLE!— Antes de que el demonio pudiera reaccionar Mabel saltó de la roca directamente hacia el suelo. Se asomó con velocidad porque pensó que la adolescente pudo haberse roto algún hueso. Pero aquella chica que parecía desafiar cualquier ley existente había aterrizado de rodillas sobre unas rocas, y como si hubiera aterrizado sobre algodón y no le hubiera ocurrido nada se puso de pie y corrió al bosque.

Pronto pudo ver la silueta de Mabel desaparecer entre los árboles del bosque. El íncubo suspiró y se acomodó de nuevo en la roca, nuevamente había un poco de paz para pensar. No sentía ninguna clase de desprecio por esa adolescente, pero es que ella era un poco intensa para su gusto, aunque un poco linda en ciertos aspectos.

Iba a pensar en formas de llevarse mejor con Bill cuando sintió una horrible punzada.

Justo en el pecho.

Esa sensación no fue dolorosa, pero sí le inquietó tanto que le obligó a sentarse y revisarse para asegurarse de no tener algún problema físico o...

Aquella sensación se asimilaba demasiado a cuando había algo _bendito_ cerca, pero era más como un mal pálpito.

Por pura casualidad giró su cabeza hacia donde había corrido Mabel y la punzada volvió a su pecho, esta vez fue tan fuerte que sintió como sus ojos desenfocaban todo a su alrededor. Se preguntaba en el nombre de su madre qué demonios ocurría.

Hasta que finalmente reconoció esa sensación.

— Oh no...— Will saltó de la roca sin pensarlo mucho, estuvo a punto de resbalar y lastimarse pero por suerte eso no ocurrió. Ya sabía qué ocurría, y era malo ¡Muy malo! ¡¿Qué demonios hacía esa criatura en un bosque?!— _¡Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!_

Se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a correr hacia el interior del bosque. Se adentró en las profundidades e incluso chocó con varias ramas, pero nada lo detuvo.

Salvo el agudo chillido de Mabel pidiendo ayuda.


End file.
